


Thoughts and Drabbles

by yellow_beez_wax



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Multi, oneshots, various content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:16:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_beez_wax/pseuds/yellow_beez_wax
Summary: Just a bunch of Oneshots on anything that comes to mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Phitchit and Yuri about to brave the changes of a post-apocalyptic world.

_Hello. My name is Katsuki Yuuri, I'm 35 years old and currently in a bit of a situation. You see, back in 2018 nuclear war happened- fml, right- and wiped out about 60% of the human population, nevermind what it did to the environment._

_If that wasn't bad enough, almost immediately after a majority sect of those still alive laid blame for the war on the scientific community and begun killing off anyone even remotely associated with the field. Including, sadly, the remnants of my family._

_Fastforward seven years, and you have Phichit and I buried several hundred meters underground trying to escape the madness going on above ground._

_Unfortunately, our late professor, Dr. Cialdini, only managed to secure a decade worth of supplies before he was summarily captured and executed by that pesky majority sect I'd mentioned earlier._

_Hence forth our delimma._

\--

"We can stretch our supplies another year if we're careful. We don't have to go up there yet." Yuuri pleaded with his friend- his best friend- an edge of desperation to his voice that was eclipsed only by his mounting hysteria. "Please. Phichit, please. I don't want you to die." He was hyperventilating, he knew, but couldn't stop himself.

When he was folded into a tight embrace, he clutched back just as tightly, trying to calm his pounding heart as he panted into his friend's shoulder. They stayed like that for a while, shaking and clutching to one another in equal parts comfort and plea for understanding.

"Yuuri." Phichit murmered quietly into Yuuri's hair, and Yuuri was struck by how much his friend had outgrown him. "This is something we have to do. This," He held Yuuri at arm's length and gestured around the dark, chilled corridor with a jerk of his head. "Was ever only a temporary hiding place until things settled down. You know that Yuuri. I know you do."

Yuuri cast his watery gaze to the floor, but gripped the hands resting firmly on his shoulders as he did battle with the turmoil taking place within himself. When he finally managed to meet Phichit's gaze, he found that his friend was staring at him with equally frightened, but determined eyes and Yuuri's heart clenched at the sight.

' _Of course Phichit would be frightened_ ,' Yuuri scolded himself guiltily, ' _you weren't the only one who watched your loved ones butchered right in front of you._ '

With the fire of his resolve burning feverishly in his chest, Yuuri pulled his friend into an embrace and declared with more confidence than he felt. "I'm going with you. I've got your back."

Phichit, whose brave face could only carry him so far in the face of blood-chilling terror and soul-wretching trauma, leaned heavily into the other's arms and whispered a shaky thank you. Hiding his face against the warm curve of his friend's neck.

They didn't speak after that. Simply held each other and breathed in the other's scent, because in a few days time, they may never have to chance to do so again.

 


End file.
